


Royal Flush

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, But at least he's conflicted about it, Chilton is a scumbag, Crossover, Dirty Talk (sorta), Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Scars, So is Le Chiffre, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton is a <i>very</i> bad gambler who has just lost a bet in a game of poker against one of the best players, Le Chiffre, and the wager wasn't for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Casino Royale again recently and it made me want to write a smutty Hannibal AU featuring Mads' character Le Chiffre.
> 
> Also, I do **not** hate Chilton.

Chilton was losing his shirt and his money fast. He had a terrible problem with gambling and it showed in the way he threw his money and property around all cocky and half-assed. Chilton had already tapped out his credit card, as well as his car, but he was sure he could win the next hand. He was starting to see a pattern in his opponent's strategy, he just needed to make one more wager.

"I want to go again," Chilton declares as the dealer shuffles the cards.

He's sitting on one side of the table while his opponent sits across from him, smug and calculating. He went by the name Le Chiffre and he was supposedly one of the best when it came to cards. His poker face was infallible and his mind worked fervently with mathematical formulas that enabled him to play the best possible hand at all times.

"Again? I have taken you for all you are worth ten times over," Le Chiffre points out, folding his hands on the table top. "What more do you possibly have to lose?"

"Do you see the young man over by the bar there?" Chilton offers with a nod of his head in that general direction.

The other man follows the motion to spare a glance over towards the lone occupant sitting on a stool. The young man in question is facing the poker table Le Chiffre and Chilton sit at with the small of his back to the counter. Le Chiffre smiles vaguely at Chilton's inclination, finding the wager to be quite agreeable. He looks back at Chilton with a curious gaze.

"If I win, I get back what I've lost," Chilton goes on to say.

"And if you lose? What then?"

"If I lose you can do whatever you want to him for the rest of the night."

Le Chiffre acknowledges the young man at the bar again, knowing it would be a shame to pass up a night alone with such a beautiful specimen. And he was beautiful if Le Chiffre was going to be honest with himself.

"Are you sure you're willing to make that kind of bet?" Le Chiffre inquires, giving Chilton one more chance to back out.

He leans forward so his face is close enough for Chilton to get a good look. Le Chiffre certainly had a stare that seemed to look right through you, but he didn't scare Chilton. Then again, Chilton wasn't brave, so much as stupid. He smirks when he notices a sheen of sweat on Chilton's brow, hesitating ever so slightly. But Chilton doesn't back down.

"Yes."

"That says a lot about your character, Mr. Chilton," Le Chiffre comments, trying to get a rise out of his opponent.

Chilton looks unamused by this remark and signals the dealer to press on with the game regardless. Both men get their respective hand and compare it to what is laid out before the dealer. Le Chiffre presses his index and middle finger to his left temple, studying his best move and gauging Chilton's reaction to see if his face falters in any way.

Chilton, for the most part, looks confident with the hand he has been dealt, but it isn't enough to discourage Le Chiffre. He knows the math and the odds of Chilton actually winning, and the odds say that Le Chiffre is going to enjoy taking Chilton's lover from him by the end of the night.

Le Chiffre calls Chilton's bluff and the other man lays out a perfect straight, grinning from ear to ear as if he's daring Le Chiffre to top it. Chilton seems satisfied with himself, smug even as Le Chiffre's face falls a little, but this is a bluff to build confidence. Le Chiffre starts to lay down his cards as though he was folding, sighing with a shrug before flipping them over at the last second.

The look on Chilton's face was shattered. Chilton hadn't been thinking when he wagered Will on the line and he actually believed he could beat Le Chiffre. But when Le Chiffre pulled out a royal flush, Chilton knew he had lost and now he would have to pay up. Now he would have to go over and tell Will just how much of a scumbag boyfriend he really was.

"My room is 301 on the third floor. I expect him to be there within the hour," Le Chiffre informs, tossing his room key at Chilton who sits broken and gobsmacked. "It would not be wise to test my patience, Mr. Chilton."

** *~*~*~*~* **

No more than an hour later, Le Chiffre got back to his room after taking care of some business, opening up the door to find that it was already unlocked. A smirk played about his lips as he locked the door behind him and walked further inside. He clears his throat as he approaches the bedroom, hoping to make his presence known to the other occupant he knows is beyond the bedroom door.

The door is left purposely cracked a smidgen, prompting Le Chiffre to push it open the rest of the way to reveal what he's won. His prize is on reclined on his bed and already stripped bare, down to the last sock with nothing but a sheet casually draped over his lower half. Le Chiffre must say that this is more than what he had been expecting.

"You certainly came prepared," Le Chiffre remarks wryly, greeting the young man with a soft but lustful grin.

No response.

"Silent treatment? Fair enough."

Le Chiffre sheds his suit jacket and enters the bedroom as if having a man he won in a poker game naked in his bed was a regular occurrence. Le Chiffre didn't have to glance at the young man to know that he was watching him intently. He could feel the contempt and anger radiating through the man's gaze alone. Chilton was most likely to blame for these emotions, however.

"Care for a drink?" Le Chiffre asks, casting a gaze over his shoulder when he gets to the minibar.

The young man promptly shakes his head, refusing to speak just yet because he's still in a sour mood over Chilton's loud mouth. He had looked beautiful from across the room earlier but it didn't do him as much justice as it does now. The young man was truly gorgeous and it made him fume knowing that Chilton was taking him for granted by casually using him as a bet.

"Suit yourself," he remarks, pouring a drink for himself.

Le Chiffre downs his drink swiftly, wincing slightly at the bitter after taste before setting his glass down and turning towards the man on his bed. He stalks over to one side of the bed and sits down next to his company, making the mattress dip with added weight. It's the first good look he's has gotten of Le Chiffre and he wasn't what the young man had been expecting.

"So what am I supposed to call you? Or do I get to choose?" Le Chiffre poses with a lilt of playfulness.

"Will," the man says timidly.

Will's eyes were immediately drawn to Le Chiffre's bad eye, taking note of the small scars that surrounded it. Will vaguely wonders what happened to Le Chiffre's eye, but inevitably looks away out of guilt when Le Chiffre catches him staring. His blue irises shift over the rest of Le Chiffre's face, finding him to be very intimidating, rough-looking given the right lighting, but otherwise handsome in his own way.

Will is taken from his musings when Le Chiffre reaches a hand out to caress his face and flinches away out of reflex. Le Chiffre is aware of the look in Will's eyes and retracts his hand, confusing Will's surprise as disgust.

"Are you frightened of me?" Le Chiffre asks with a hint of amusement flitting across his features.

"Should I be?" Will replies, eyes wide.

"Well, I _am_ a dangerous man and I don't take kindly to two-bit gamblers who welch on bets," Le Chiffre says, unwavering. His voice drips to a low intimate murmur. "I wouldn't, however, wager something as precious as you so carelessly."

"And that's supposed to make you better than Chilton?" Will mocks mirthlessly, maybe a little more defensive than he meant.

"I never said it did," Le Chiffre replies just as fast. "I'm not a good person and you being here proves that. I knew I could beat your snobby _boyfriend_ and I did so with little effort. I see something I want, I take it. And I wanted you, Will."

And Will hates to admit it but his heart flutters a little upon hearing his name drenched in that thick accent.

"And I must say, you are truly exquisite," Le Chiffre comments with awe.

"You're not so bad either," Will compliments.

"I wasn't aware you came fully equipped with flattery," Le Chiffre jokes despite himself.

"I come equipped with all sorts of things," Will flirts on a whim and Le Chiffre seems to get a kick out of this jest.

Le Chiffre huffs out a small chuckle, raising his hand up to Will's face once again. Will lets the other man touch him this time because now he's aware of what Le Chiffre intended to do. The hand is warm and has soft roughness about it as it cups the side of Will's face. Will leans into the contact experimentally, letting Le Chiffre stroke his cheekbone with his thumb.

His hand leaves Will's stubbled cheek and trails down his neck, brushing his fingertips along the tendon lightly enough to tickle. Will flinches into the touch further, giggling when Le Chiffre does it again. Le Chiffre runs his palm flat against Will's defined chest, admiring the muscles and dusting of hair he finds there until reaching his abdomen.

There's a tickle to his skin once more then more trekking further beneath the sheet. Will gasps at the firm grope to his groin and Le Chiffre smirks with satisfaction, getting off on the way Will's mouth hangs open in silent gasps. Will's skin is fevered as he becomes aroused by the attention Le Chiffre is giving him.

The contact leaves Will and he whines at the sudden loss, making Le Chiffre regard him with a playful tsk. Le Chiffre tosses the sheet covering Will aside, exposing him in his entirety. Will shivers bodily and he feels even more vulnerable than he did before. It also didn't help that Le Chiffre was still fully clothed either, bringing to surface the obvious balance of power.

Le Chiffre leans towards Will and cups his stubbled face again, steadying it with both hands this time so he can kiss the young man. It's surprisingly light and considerate despite Le Chiffre looking like a villain from some cliche movie. He teases enough with his tongue to get Will to open his mouth but never deepens the kiss. It's in stark contrast to the way Chilton kisses him and Will isn't sure whether this is good or bad.

Will wasn't about to deny the obvious attraction he had for Le Chiffre, but it still felt wrong. Will doesn't like the fact that he _has_ to do this whether he wants to or not, finding it much more preferable to have sex with Le Chiffre on his own terms. But Will supposes this can be somewhat enjoyable for himself. He was ready to feel unfaithful to his lover but it serves Chilton right for auctioning him off as a piece of property.

 _Fuck it,_ Will thinks.

He arches up into Le Chiffre's body wantonly, grabbing the other man by the front of his shirt to deepen their kiss. Le Chiffre seems a little taken aback with Will's sudden enthusiasm but doesn't reject it altogether. Le Chiffre likes a little eagerness in the bedroom, especially from someone as gorgeous as Will.

They part breathlessly after a moment so Le Chiffre can take his clothes off and get to more pressing matters. Will watches in a stupor as Le Chiffre becomes completely bare before his eyes, revealing his solid form before slowly climbing back onto the bed beside Will. They share another brief kiss and Will melts against Le Chiffre.

Will reaches out and places his hands flat against Le Chiffre's chest, mapping out the broad contours of his defined body with lingering touches. Will looks up at Le Chiffre's bad eye again, wanting to feel the raised areas of skin around his eye with his fingertips. He almost does too, extending a hand up and then pulling away shortly.

"You can touch, Will," Le Chiffre allows, granting Will the opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

The young man wanted to know what Le Chiffre's scars would feel like, so he traced them with delicate touches. Will has always had a thing for scars, especially visible ones. He liked scars because it made each person unique and gave them character, each one telling a different story. Le Chiffre grabs Will by the wrist and pulls his hand downward.

Will follows the other man's lead, coming into contact with fevered skin, and automatically wraps his hand around Le Chiffre's cock. He gives it a loose stroke, noting that Le Chiffre feels a lot bigger than Chilton. Will maintains eye contact with Le Chiffre because he's too nervous to look down just yet. He wasn't worried that it might hurt, just worried that he might enjoy it _too_ much.

Le Chiffre cups the back of Will's head and guides him down regardless of any hang ups the young man might have. Will shifts his body down the length of the bed until he's settled face first in Le Chiffre's lap. His breath is hot against Le Chiffre's flushed arousal and Will has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning at the sight.

"Are you going to suck it or just stare at it?" Le Chiffre quips, making Will's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

Bending down, Will takes Le Chiffre in his mouth unabashed, but there is a tinge of guilt and apprehension that washes over him. As big of a scumbag Chilton is for losing him in a game of poker, he was still Will's lover. But Le Chiffre felt _right_. His big hand tangled in his hair and the weight of Le Chiffre's cock in his mouth felt much too good to be ashamed of. So Will just goes with it, hoping the uneasy feeling will subside and it does, with much help from Le Chiffre.

Will has to wrap a hand around the base of Le Chiffre's cock when the latter pushes his head down too far, making Will choke as a result. Le Chiffre tightens the hand in Will's hair impatiently and the young man takes this as his cue to start sucking, slow at first then gaining momentum when he gets a knack for Le Chiffre's girth.

He places his other hand against Le Chiffre's abdomen to steady himself and keep him from going down too far. His lips are tight but his grip is loose and stroking, giving the perfect balance of pressure in just the right places to draw noises out of Le Chiffre. The other man shifts above Will as if to retrieve something off to the side and drops a tube down beside Will. Will raises himself off of Le Chiffre and looks dubiously at the small container.

"Prepare yourself for me," Le Chiffre orders.

Will snags the bottle, wiping off the corner of his mouth then squirting a copious amount of the slick liquid over his fingers. He coats them liberally before reaching down between his legs to rub experimentally at his entrance. Le Chiffre yanks on his hair, prompting Will to look skeptically up at him with a slight grimace.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

It's a rhetorical question, obviously, but Will gets the hint and lowers his mouth down Le Chiffre's cock once again. Chilton was bossy and condescending in bed as well, but Le Chiffre had a certain tone about him. Le Chiffre sounded dominant and sure of himself, establishing a clear line where they both stood, and it made Will whine low in his throat.

So he sucks on Le Chiffre, getting more bold with how far he goes down while he works two fingers inside of himself. Will pushes back against his fingers, humping them and sliding his mouth up and down the length of Le Chiffre's cock with each motion. He certainly is a sight and doesn't hesitate to make a show of himself, even more so when his cock twitches from the stimulation.

The sounds of sucking and gagging are a little _over the top_ , but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's unwelcome. Le Chiffre seems more pleased with it, going so far as to rake his nails across Will's scalp and push down harder. Will slips in a third finger when he's ready because he knows he'll need it if he plans on taking Le Chiffre.

"That's enough," Le Chiffre commands, pulling Will off his cock by his brown locks of hair. "Get on your hands and knees."

The young man raises up from Le Chiffre's lap, coughing slightly as he wipes the saliva off of his swollen lips before following the order. He turns away from Le Chiffre and braces his hands against the mattress, making it a point to stick his butt in the air to leave little to the imagination.

Maybe Will is a little nervous when he hears Le Chiffre snap open the bottle to slick up his manhood, but he pushes the feeling aside. Le Chiffre shifts his body behind Will, leaning over the expanse of his back and pressing himself against the young man intimately. Le Chiffre silently rejoices in the way Will trembles ever so gentle and pets his hair almost lovingly.

"Such an exquisite body," Le Chiffre admires, kissing the back.of Will's neck. "It's a shame you waste it on a man like Chilton."

"What makes you anymore entitled?" Will asks defensively, shivering at the way Le Chiffre's cock feels pressing against his perineum.

"I won you," Le Chiffre growls deeply, moving away from Will to line himself up with the man's body. "That's all the entitlement I care about."

And with that, he gently thrusts into Will's body, stretching the ring of muscle as it slowly yields to his cock. Will lets out a low moan that tapers off into a gasp when the head of Le Chiffre's cock nudges deep inside him. The initial breach does hurt but Le Chiffre is so gentle and attentive that the dull ache slowly ebbs away so the only thing that remains is pleasure.

If this were Chilton, he would have taken Will without fast and quick, thinking about his own release while having no regard for his lover. But this wasn't a night with Chilton. Le Chiffre was as bad as Chilton in some ways but the older man cherished his prize wholeheartedly and didn't take Will for granted. Le Chiffre was capable of compassion, given the right person to show it to.

As Le Chiffre digs his nails into Will's hips and fucks him slowly, the young man has to ponder the other's passive aggressive remarks. Will knew he was too good for Chilton and no longer knew why he hung on, but for some reason he had stayed. Maybe, in some divine way, Will had been waiting for someone like Le Chiffre to come around and take him away. God knows he would be treated with more admiration.

Will gasps when Le Chiffre reaches down between his legs and strokes his arousal. Will hadn't even realized how turned on he was until he felt Le Chiffre spread copious amounts of his pre-come around. Will moans freely, expressing his appreciation by pushing back against Le Chiffre's groin to drive his cock deeper into his tight passage.

"I bet your _boyfriend_ can't make you whimper like this," Le Chiffre remarks, thrusting sharply but otherwise gently to draw a sound out of Will. "He probably doesn't know how to fuck you. I can imagine it now, with his pathetic fumblings and meaningless kisses."

"Shut up..." Will whispers in between gasps.

"Why? Because it's true?"

There's another short, sharp thrust and it has Will reeling in pleasure as well as denial. Le Chiffre was spot on in his deduction, detecting Will's bluff before he can even accept it. Will supposes that's the downside of fucking someone who plays poker fluently.

"I'll have you coming three times before the night is over," Le Chiffre says with promise, groaning at the way Will's body clenches around him. "And that's just a start."

Will doesn't doubt Le Chiffre for a second either, knowing the man can live up to his promises just by the way he thrusts into his body in an undulating rhythm. Le Chiffre strokes Will's cock vigorously, twisting slightly at the wrist on every up stroke until the man is whining for his impending orgasm. And Le Chiffre allows him to, with interest.

Will flexes his body and pushes back as far as he can go, coming over Le Chiffre's hand to coat his fingers and the sheets with his release. He moans loud and unabashed as Le Chiffre strokes him through the aftershocks, still thrusting attentively until Will becomes more lax. Le Chiffre bends down, stopping only to press a kiss into sweat damp curls before thrusting again.

Le Chiffre's hands go to Will's hips to hold him in place, keeping the young man steady so he can thrust smoothly into Will. The young man makes noises here and there, still sensitive from stimulation, and it prompts Le Chiffre to thrust a little more firmly than before to drag them out for as long as he can until he finally finds completion within Will.

Will tenses his muscles around Le Chiffre's cock, feeling it throb and pulse reflexively. Le Chiffre groans, knowing that it couldn't be long until he finally reaches his orgasm. And when he does, it's up to Will to think of the consequences of having Le Chiffre come inside of him. Will knew it would piss Chilton off even more, having the knowledge of another man marking him, but none of that really mattered right now. He still had the rest of the night to not care.

And after that, who knows?


End file.
